SKYE FALL ( new version)
by uchiha cat
Summary: a ghost from skye's past has come back to haunt her. but luckily for her Chase and the other are there to help her. ( updated version of the original Skye fall with better writing and plot) ( chasexskye)


**hey guys so this is the first chapter of the new version of Skye fall. the first chapter is close to the same as the original but is almost twice the length and has a few differences. the next couple chapter are where the real difference will begin to emerge.**

The pups were playing outside the lookout

Chase and marshal were playing tug a war and Skye was admiring the way chase's muscles rippled under his gorgeous brown fur as he was tugging. She had a massive crush on the German shepherd but could never quite work up the nerve to tell him.

Then their pups tags started to go off.

" Ryder needs us" they all yelled

They got to the elevator but marshal was missing.

" Wait for me!" Marshal yelled before smashing into them and sending skye flying straight into Chase. She quickly got off chases back and turned away before He could she her blush and then the door to the elevator shut and they rode up. once they got to the top chase jumped out first with the rest of the pups following suit and lining up.

"ready for action Ryder sir." Chase says

"We have an emergency pups. We have a little girl that went missing while hiking in the mountains. However to make matters even worse she also forgot her bag with her food and water in it so she doesn't have any supplies." Ryder informs them as he brings up an image of the mountain on the lookout towers giant screen.

" that's really bad. Without and food or clean water to drink she could easily become weak and pass out which would make her easy prey for any bears or other predators in the mountains." Chase says

"Exactly chase which is why we need to find her as soon as possible. So for this mission I'm going to need spy Chase. Your drone and nose will be perfect for tracking her down. And ill also need Skye. you can use your helicopter to try to find the girl from the sky and if she did pass out you can have chase wrap her up tight in his net and then use that to airlift her to safety." Ryder says.

" Alright, Paw Patrol is on a role"

Skye POV

After we got to the base of the mountain Ryder signaled for us to stop."Be careful guys this mountain is full of pitfalls and crevices, not to mention bears and even a couple of mountain lions. I'm going to go meet with the parents and see if they can tell us about where they got separated. Chase you keep following the trail and see if you can pick up her scent while Skye tries to find her from above." Ryder told them before heading to the ranger station to meet with the parents

After a few minutes of searching I heard my pup tag go off.

"Skye do you see any sign of her." chase radioed

" no I don't see her anywhere." I respond

"wait I caught her scent follow me Skye!" Chase radioed

They managed to find the girl but she had fallen into a crevice and was stuck to far down to climb out of.

"Skye I have an idea why don't you fly down and drop the harness down so you can fly her up and out" chase called

" ok I'm going in for the extraction. " I responded

I hovered over the crevice and then hit the button on my dashboard to lower the harness down so that the girl could get in it. she strapped herself into the harness and I lifted her out of the crevice and flew her to the ranger station to meet her parents and Ryder."

The parents were thanking us but then I say something move at the corner of the building so I turned my head to get a better look and once I did I almost jumped in shock at who I saw. I blinked and shook my head but when I looked back she was gone.

 _I could have sworn I just saw her but maybe I was just imagining it. after all there is no way she could have found me is there. But then again she looked so real._

" **SKYE**!" chase yells

" huh, oh sorry I guess I zoned out. What were you saying?" I asked

" I said Its time to head back home. Are you ok?" chase asked me with a worried look on his face

"yeah I'm fine, I'm just really tired I think. I will meet you there after I run to katie's really quick." I lied

" Okay well I will see you when you get there." Chase said still not totally convinced that I was ok.

After they left I went over to where I thought I saw her and found a photo of the two of us playing together from several years ago laying on the ground. I quickly looked around to make sure she was gone before grabbing the picture and bolting back to my copter and flying to the safety of the lookout.

Once I got there I quickly landed and got out of my helicopter before changing it back into my pup house and began thinking about her and what happened in the past. I was still deep in thought when chase's voice startled me out of my thoughts

" Skye is something wrong you seem to be very distracted?" chase asked with the same worried expression on his face. Had I not been so distracted with my thoughts I would have been ecstatic that my crush was so worried about me.

" it's nothing I'm just really tired. I'm going to bed now." I responded before walking into my pup house and shutting the door.

 _Could that really have been her? I never imagined I would see her again especially not here in adventure bay. Last I heard she had reunited with the rest of her "gang" after she got out. Why are you here Terra?_

 **hey guys so that is chapter 1 redone and as always please review. the more I get the faster this will update.**


End file.
